Convenient Lie
by Crven
Summary: Aku berbohong, karena aku sudah nyaman dengan apa yang mengekang kebebasanku.


_Fraternization._ Sebuah aturan tak tertulis yang membuatku harus berdiam diri, dengan seluruh keadaan yang membuatku tidak mandiri.

Ya.

Sepatah kata yang membuatku limbung dan juga bingung. Selalu menegas acap kali aku melihat senyum seseorang yang sudah sejak lama kerap aku banggakan dan aku elukan.

Seandainya saja...

 _Kami bukan satuan tentara._

.

.

.

Entah apa yang menyergap belakang kepalaku. Ada rasa nyeri dan kalut yang kurasakan.

 _Wanita itu tengah bekerja._

Aku membuka kunci arsenal dan mengambil beberapa kotak peluru untuk M92F, lalu berlalu untuk menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum untukku, sebelum aku membalas senyumnya.

"Pagi, Jill," sapaku dengan ringan. Ia tertawa dan meraih tangan kananku.

"Pagi, Chris. Kau nampak lelah," sanggahnya, seraya menarikku menuju kafetaria. Banyak anggota BSAA tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Jill mengarahkanku untuk duduk bersamanya di sebuah meja kecil di penghujung ruangan. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengambilkanku secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepul panas beserta segenggam kukis kecil, ia kini duduk di hadapanku seraya mencelupkan kukis miliknya ke dalam cangkir yang berisikan teh panas miliknya. Aku tertegun. Lama kami tak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini berdua karena permasalahan jadwal yang mengharuskan kami menumpas bioterorisme.

"O'Brien memberikan kita hari libur. Ia mengabariku semalam. Sudah cek PDA-mu?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu mengeluarkan PDA milikku. Sial, Jill benar. Seharusnya aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengajaknya berkeliling kota. Lagipula, Amerika sedang tak dirundung masalah. Tetapi entah kenapa, wanita ini tetap datang ke markas dan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya.

 _Klasik._

"Ah, ya, benar," ujarku setelah mengecek PDA milikku. Jill tersenyum dan meneguk tehnya. "Tetapi, kau nampak sibuk?"

Jill tertawa renyah dan ia membalas, "Hanya berpura-pura terlihat sibuk. Tidak lebih."

 _Bagus._

"Kau mau berkeliling? Mencari model senjata terbaru?" kilahku cepat. Aku tahu ideku bukan ide yang wajar jika ingin dilontarkan pada wanita yang akan diajak kencan, tetapi aku tahu pasti Jill menyukai kunjungan ke toko senjata. Ia terlihat berbinar dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

Setelah _outbreak_ beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini keadaan Amerika sudah lebih stabil. Presiden Benford digantikan sementara oleh wakilnya, dan keadaan politik serta ekonomi kembali stagnan. Masyarakat, meski populasinya berkurang drastis, kini juga kembali dengan rekonstruksi toko dan perumahan. Mereka terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang, setelah sebelumnya anggota keluarga maupun rekanan mereka berubah menjadi _zombie_ , seolah sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Sebuah perkembangan yang bagus dan juga mencengangkan. Memang tak pernah sekalipun Amerika mengecewakanku, meski beberapa kali selalu dirundung oleh masalah yang sama.

Aku dan Jill menyusuri jalan setapak. Beberapa toko masih tutup dan nampak belum rapi, namun aku bisa melihat sebuah toko senjata yang baru saja direvitalisasi oleh pemiliknya. Kamipun berkunjung dan membuka pintu. Di etalase kaca terdapat banyak sekali jenis senjata. Benar-benar sebuah gambaran yang menyeramkan. Setidaknya, masyarakat bisa lebih memanfaatkan senjata ini jikalau ada kekacauan lagi di masa mendatang.

Netraku berputar-putar ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari kesempatan apakah toko ini bisa menjadi distributor senjata yang selanjutnya bagi markas BSAA cabang Amerika Serikat. Sementara Jill sibuk memilah senjata _handgun_ yang diletakkan di dalam etalase. Ia beberapa kali berdecak kagum sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli Ruger.

" _Tab's on me_ ," kilahku, ketika sang penjaga toko sedang menuliskan nota pembayaran. "Jill, ini mungkin tak seberapa, tetapi ambillah sebagai tanda kembalinya kau ke BSAA." Wanita itu tak bisa menolak. Ia menerima Ruger pilihannya yang dibungkus rapi, sementara aku yang membayar.

 _Aku berbohong._

.

.

.

Menghabiskan hari di kota memang melelahkan. Entah mengapa pada penghujung hari, Jill hanya memintaku untuk mengantarnya kembali ke markas, padahal sudah tak ada pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin menyimpan Ruger pemberianmu di laci mejaku, sekaligus merapikan ruangan," meski nampak jelas tak ada yang perlu ia rapikan. Aku menunggu di dalam ruangannya, tak berkata apapun. Jill hanya tersenyum dan menyanggahku lembut, "Aku akan menemuimu besok."

Aku berjalan ke luar ruangan, dan menutup pintunya. Memerhatikan keadaan markas dan kembali tersadar.

 _Fraternization._ Aku dan dia tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bahkan aku tak bisa bersikap jujur dengan Ruger yang sekarang sudah ia letakkan dalam laci kerjanya.

Sampai kapanpun juga, aku akan terus berbohong.

Tak apa.

Agar aku bisa terus menderap ke depan, mengutuk sekaligus menghormati aturan _fraternization_ yang tidak mungkin kami langkahi.

 **.**

 **Convenient Lie**

 **.**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

 **.**

A/N: fraternization adalah hukum militer di mana sesama anggotanya dilarang untuk menjalin hubungan.


End file.
